New and Old
by Lumeina
Summary: Short stories about when Shepard meets her new crewmates. I don't have access to Zaeed or Kasumi, so they will not be included.


It was all a big blur and lots of blood. The bridge. The merc groups. The giant fucking gunship that happened to take out half of Garrus' face. That part was anger too. Though she was still surprised to see Garrus. Very surprised.

She had dropped her weapon when he removed his helmet. Everything about him was the same. Except for his eyes. They were colder. Harder. They held pain, and lots of it.  
They had rushed him back to the Normandy, his blue blood leaking all over. It was all over her armor. She had gone up to her cabin without a word to anyone, and stripped. She cleaned every nook and cranny of her plated armor, and polished her weapons till they shone. She took a long hot shower, a faint blue tinge to the water before it disappeared down the drain.

She cried. She cried her eyes out, hoping he would be all right. He and Joker were all she had left. Tali had been furious when she took Veetor to the Illusive Man, and she had no idea where the hell Wrex or Kaidan were. When she finished crying, she shut the shower off and got dressed. She descended down to the CIC and headed to the briefing room, where Jacob was waiting, patient as ever.

She stared into a corner of the room, listening to Jacob talk about something or other. Shepard wasn't concentrating on him. In fact, she was too distracted to turn around when the doors slid open.

"My god. Shepard, he's already up." Jacob said, eyes wide. She turned around, and lo and behold, there was Garrus. The right side of his face was patched up, but he was smiling. She stood there speechless as he chatted with Jacob.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." he nodded to her and stepped out of the room.

"I can't believe it. That turian is one tough son of a bitch!" Jacob chuckled, folding his arms.

"Yeah." Shepard murmured, still surprised. She shook herself, waking herself up, and nearly ran out of the room. She hooked through the tech lab, ignored Mordin's sounds of annoyance, completely, totally, definitely ignored Yeoman Chambers sounds of annoyance, and threw herself into the elevator, stabbing the crew deck button with her finger about twenty times before the doors hissed shut. She tapped her foot as the elevator took an eternity and a half to go down one floor, then sprinted out. The mess sergeant blinked as his commander flew past him and stormed into the weapons bay.

"You could've said hi to me!" she cried as the doors shut behind her. "You could've started a conversation with me, not Jacob. You could've at least acknowledged my goddamn-" but Shepard could not finish her sentence. Shepard was interrupted by a turian crashing into her. He rammed her against the wall, pressing himself against her body. He was close. Extremely close. But it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, Shepard liked it a lot.

"Trust me, I was acknowledging your existence," he breathed into her ear, his hands on the wall, trapping her. "But you know I prefer the element of surprise." he grinned, and then proceeded to crush his mouth to hers. Shepard didn't allow herself to be surprised. She wrapped her arms around his neck and forced his mouth open, her tongue tangling with his. Garrus made a deep rumbling noise in the back of his throat, and Shepard was done being submissive. She bucked her hips against his groin, and ran her hands along his plates.

"Damn it Shepard," Garrus hissed, pulling her away from the wall and slamming her down onto the control table. She cried out at the pain, but it was replaced by heat as Garrus sucked and bit and kissed down her neck. She dug her fingers under his plates and he growled again, this time much louder.

"That feels amazing," he breathed, rolling his hips against hers. She shuddered, her face flushed.

"I could say the same thing." she whispered, and placed her hands on his back, pulling down. His groin dug into hers, and she moaned. They stayed like this, rolling and grinding and kissing and biting, until Garrus began fumbling with the zipper on her pants. With his teeth.

She blinked and sat up suddenly, face on fire. Her hair was everywhere, her neck and left shoulder covered in red marks. Garrus didn't really look any different, but his eyes were half closed, and his breathing was ragged. It took a second for them both to realize what just happened. Garrus stood up and ran his hand across neck.

"Uh, sorry about that Shepard. It was . . . I was very happy to see you." he mumbled, helping her up. She buttoned and zipped up all her clothes, brushing her hair with her fingers to look somewhat acceptable.

"It's fine Garrus, I liked it." she grinned. "Let's do this again sometime." and she sauntered out of the bay, hands in her pockets. As the doors slid closed, she could hear Garrus chuckling and mumbling what sounded like "It's good to be home."

"Have fun, Commander?" Gardner laughed. Shepard turned red again and speedwalked to the elevator. This day just got better and better.


End file.
